Chocolate Pudding
by Envious Lacerations
Summary: This is the sequel to Cool Whip. Sanzo gets his revenge on Goku and Gojyo for their little prank and Hakkai plays along. R&R Please! Rated for safety. I do not own Saiyuki.


**Sequel to Cool whip I had a few more ideas sooooo I wanted to let Sanzo have his revenge for what Goku and Gojyo did to him in my last story. X3 Hehe, Poor things, they are soon going to learn the wrath of a grumpy Sanzo priest.**

**And I am giving a special thanks to Sylvan Wind of Change for helping me with the funnys!**

**Title: Chocolate Pudding**

**Rated: T (For explosions and a little potty mouth)**

**Characters: Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai...I guess Hakuryu counts as one also.**

Traveling ever west, the Sanzo party was in it's usual state of CALM SERENITY...In other words, Hakkai was smiling like always, Goku was complaining non-stop about how hungry he was, Gojyo was being...well, Gojyo, saying "I'm hungry, I'm hungry! can't you say anything else, you annoying little chimp?!" And Sanzo was about to blow up, whipping out his Banishing gun and snarling "Shut the hell up or I'll kill you!" While Hakuryuu chirped amusedly.

With the Banishing gun pointed at them, the two in the back seat quieted down immediately, glancing nervously into the barrel of the weapon.

"Now, Now" Said Hakkai placatingly. He knew Sanzo was still pissed about the Cool Whip prank those two had pulled. To distract them he announced "We will be arriving at the next town in about ten minutes."

But soon regretted it when Goku and Gojyo jumped up shouting "Yay Food!" and "Hot Chicks!" Making Sanzo bring his feared paper fan out and down across there heads. "SHUT UP!"

The two loud mouths settled down in the back seat, sulking silently.

It was a surprisingly quiet ride the rest of the way into the town.

Goku and Gojyo must have figured out that Sanzo was still a TAD angry about there little prank.

They came into a small but busy looking town, and headed to the nearest Inn.

Once they got out of the Jeep, Hakuryuu transformed back into a dragon, flitting over to land on Hakkais shoulder.

They entered the Inn and went to the front desk where the clerk lady was waiting, looking bored.

"What can I do for ya?" She asked, as they reached the desk.

Gojyo opened his mouth, to make some lewd comment no doubt, and Hakkai quickly said " Four rooms, please."

"We only have two, one bed, rooms." She said, " I'm sorry. Do you still want them?"

Before Hakkai could answer, Gojyo cut in with "I could share your room, babe."

Hakkai sweat dropped.

She looked him over and said " I don't think so."

Goku snickered at Gojyos rejection, earning himself a glare from the red head.

Sanzo was getting impatient and huffed. "It's fine, we'll take them."

He handed over the golden credit card that the 'three floating heads' ,as Gojyo called them, had given him to cover expenses on the trip west.

She took it and stepped into the back room for a moment then came back and handed Sanzo two rooms keys, 6 and 9 (A/N: X3), along with his card.

"Have a nice evening." She said, bowing.

Sanzo handed the room 9 key to Gojyo and said " You and Goku are sharing a room."

There was an immediate objection.

"Last time we shared a room, Gojyo drew on my feet while I was asleep!" Goku whined.

And from Gojyo "Thats because you were snoring! And why do I have to share a room with Goku?!"

"Because I said so." Replied Sanzo, bringing out his Banishing gun, as if to say ' you still wanna argue?'

Goku shut up and Gojyo 'Hmph'd' but didn't say another word about it.

"Well," Said Hakkai " I suppose we should go get ourselves some dinner."

"Food, Food!" Goku shouted happily and Gojyo yelled "Beer!", there sleeping arrangement forgotten already.

Hakkai chuckled.

They moved to the area of the Inn and took the only table left...The one in the center of the room.

Sanzo and Hakkai sat on one side and Goku and Gojyo sat on the other, Goku across from Sanzo and Gojyo across from Hakkai.

A curvy waitress wearing a short skirt, a T-shirt with pinned up sleeves and an apron came to there table, about to hand them the Menus but Hakkai said "Oh, we don't need those. We'll just have one of each item on the Menu."

He smiled pleasantly as she stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Uh...O-okay...er..will that be all?" She asked, she felt foolish after she asked that, seeing as they had already ordered everything on the menu...But the feeling did not last long.

"Extra meat buns ple-" Goku started, but was cut off as Gojyos hand clamped over his mouth. "Beer. Lots of it." He gave her his suggestive smile." And mayhap your company?"

The girl blushed and giggled, saying "I couldn't do that! I have work to do." Gojyo gave her a pouty look.

Her eyes widened as Goku bit the hand that Gojyo still had over his mouth, causing Gojyo to hiss and jerk his hand back saying " You damn Monkey, can't you wait for lunch?!"

She giggled again and walked away to place there order.

"Gojyo, you man-whore." Snickered Goku.

Gojyo smacked the back of Gokus head and said " At least I'm not a baka-saru."

"Hey! Don't call me a monkey!" Goku fairly shouted. "You grotto brained cockroach!"

"What did you call me?" Gojyo shouted back."At least I drool over women and not food and Sanzo!"

Goku Blushed. " I DON'T drool over Sanzo!" Though he _had_ had this strange urge to lick the Cool Whip off Sanzos face after they had pulled there prank. 'I-I just didn't want to waste any food!' thought Goku. "And of course I drool over food! It's only natural, you baka!"

People were starting to stare at them by now and Sanzos eye began to twitch with anger. 'Did they ever stop?!'

Of a sudden, Sanzo lost his anger ( Not outwardly) and felt a little triumph instead. Now was the perfect time to get his payback for Goku and Gojyos prank.

Acting normally, Sanzo got up and walked away from the table saying in a very irritated voice " I'll be right back."

He walked towards the kitchen, glancing back at there table.

Hakkai was watching him with a twinkle in his eye that said ' I know what your doing.' And Goku and Gojyo were still bickering back and forth.

Sanzo let a small grin lift his lips before his face fell back into it's usual scowling countenance.

Feeling a bit surprised, Hakkai wondered if he had imagined the smile that he had glimpsed so briefly on Sanzos face...

Sanzo made his way to the kitchen and found the girl who had taken there order.

As he approached, she turned, and seeing him looked a bit surprised as she said " Oh, Monk-sama! Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes" Replied Sanzo "On our journey my companions and I came across a rare Chocolate, and we would like you to make a desert for us." In truth, it was a laxative he had bought after those two bastards had pranked him and he had been planning to use it on them but had not had the chance to. Until now.

"Do you have any preferences as to what we should make?" She asked politely.

Sanzo pretended to think about it for a moment then said "A Chocolate pudding will be fine."

She smiled. "Okay, I will bring it to your table along with your dinner." She bowed respectfully and turned to place the extra into there order.

Sanzo felt a flare of triumph as he turned and made his way back to there table.

When he got back Goku and Gojyo were still arguing and Hakkai was drinking some tea he had got from who knows where.

As Sanzo sat down, Hakkai smiled, a twinkle in his emerald eyes.

"Have a nice little stroll, Sanzo?" He asked innocently.

Sanzo started to reply when the two on the opposite side of the table got louder.

"...What did you say to me, you Monkey dung?!" Gojyo demanded, standing up.

"You heard me, you pervy water sprite!" Replied Goku, standing up as well. " I said you-" He suddenly stopped when he saw someones food passing by, his golden eyes wide and his nostrils twitching. You could see a thin line of drool dribbling down his chin. Even as the food went by, Goku was still standing and staring after it.

Gojyo rolled his crimson eyes and sat down, his hair swishing.

Sanzo sighed.

"Sit down, Goku." Hakkai said, amused. Hakuryuu chirped.

Goku shook his head as if to clear it and sat down, wiping the drool off of his face.

'Really, how can someone love food so much?' Thought Gojyo, exasperated.

"Now, what were you saying, Goku?" Asked Gojyo.

"Oh yeah! I was saying..." Goku looked a bit sheepish." I don't remember."

Hakkai chuckled. Gojyo looked peeved. Sanzo just shook his head.

A few minutes later there HUGE order of food was ready and it took a couple of waitresses to deliver it, each carrying two trays.

by the time the girls put all the food on the table there was barely any room left for the...'Desert'. They pulled up a chair next to Gojyo and set his beer on it.

Hakkai looked at the pudding and glanced at Sanzo, grinning slightly. Sanzo raised an eyebrow, and put some non-desert food on his plate. Hakkai followed suit.

By this time Goku already had a plate full of food and was almost ready for seconds. He did not eat his food, he inhaled it. Gojyo was eating slower but not by much.

And to Sanzos inner glee, They both had a healthy share of 'Chocolate' pudding on there plates.

Goku SOMEHOW noticed this and said "Wads wog Sazo? yew dote 'ave a'y 'uddin' om y'or pl'te!" (Whats wrong Sanzo? You don't have any pudding on your plate)

Before Sanzo could form an answer, Gojyo smirked and said "Sanzo just doesn't want to ruin his _girly_ figure." He batted his eye lashes and cooed like a woman.

Sanzo glared at him, but did not deny it. He could let it pass, seeing as he would have a nice revenge all to soon.

"That's Sanzos reason, but why aren't you eating pudding Hakkai?" Asked Gojyo, taking a healthy gulp of beer.

Hakkai didn't falter."Oh, I don't like pudding. So more for you and Goku."

Sanzo mentally laughed. 'Just like Hakkai not to be surprised.'

As Goku and Gojyo ate and ate (And drank, in Gojyos case) they seemed to look more and more uncomfortable. Goku was fidgeting in his seat while he continued to eat and Gojyo had stopped eating and was getting a bit pale.

Sanzo was having trouble keeping his evil glee from showing, and Hakkai was pretending to be concerned and asking " Are you two okay? You seem a bit pale...Is the food okay?"

Goku had also stopped eating and now in the loud room you could hear an even LOUDER gurgling coming from Goku and Gojyos stomach. They looked at each other and almost at the same time bolted from the table, heading for the nearest bathroom.

The only problem was, There was only one men's bathroom in the dining area.

They raced to the bathroom, each trying to get there first and trying to hold there...er...rather violent bowel urges, until they got there.

In a desperate spurt of speed, Goku made it to the men's bathroom first, went in, slammed and locked the door and barely made it to the toilet when you could hear a load groan and disgustingly wet and violent splattering and farting sounds from inside.

Hearing Gokus...uh..Bathroom noise Gojyo only had one choice since Goku had taken the men's bathroom...He...he would have to use the woman's bathroom if he did not want to shiste his pants in public!

Thinking about how bruised his pride would be after this, Gojyo darted into the blessedly vacant woman's bathroom, and barely made it to the pot when you could hear similar disgusting sounds from his bathroom.

In the dining area everyone was in shocked silence as they heard Horribly explosive diarrhea sounds, and loud moaning. They probably thought some woman was in child birth with Gojyo moaning in the woman's bathroom. But unless you were giving birth to a bomb, there was no mistaking the sounds of intense diarrhea explosions from either bathroom...so maybe not.

The silence in the dining room was broken when Sanzo and Hakkai could not hold there mirth in any longer and both burst out laughing. In the bathroom Gojyo could hear there laughter and shouted " ahhh...God...d-damn...Y-errrr-you...Sanzo! Uhhhh...you and...Haaaaa- Hakkai had this...gahhhh p-plannnnnnnnned...didn't...unnnnnn...you?!"

There answer was to laugh so hard they were falling off there chairs. "M-maybe you...did go...hahaha..a little...overboard." Hakkai choked out, between laughs. Sanzo shook his head. "Nah...Teach them ...to prank...me."

Goku was concentrating too much on his...Potty time...to say anything except" Sannnnnzoooo...Hakkkkkkaaaiiii...How could...nnnnnnnn..you?!"

When they left in the morning, Goku and Gojyo were limping badly and holding there stomachs. They could not even make the step up into the jeep when it was time to go and had to be boosted up by Hakkai, since Sanzo refused to help them up saying it was all part of the revenge.

Needless to say, they did not try to prank Sanzo for a long time.

O-M-G! I can't believe I did that to those poor...Scratch that. I would do it again, lol. I am doing one more chapter after this. Sylvan Wind of Change had a great idea that would be perfect for the next chappy. It will be a while but I will eventually have it up. Anyways, PLEASE R&R! I want to know if I did horrible or not.


End file.
